


like real people do

by dontbelasagnax



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M, The cannibal is overwhelmed by how much he loves will :((, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27290959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontbelasagnax/pseuds/dontbelasagnax
Summary: Hannibal is wholly unprepared for what he feels when Will finally accepts that he and Hannibal belong together.[Or: soft morning cuddles where a certain cannibal cries]
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 15
Kudos: 168





	like real people do

The sun has barely made its way over the horizon when Hannibal stirs. Will is draped heavily over him, tracing idle lines along the contours of his nude body. 

Will looks lovely in the soft morning light. Hannibal can't help but reach down to cup his beloved's face.

Will kisses him lightly over where Hannibal's heart lies. He looks up at Hannibal, lashes shadowing his blue eyes, and smiles. 

Hannibal freezes, hand caught midair. His heart palpitates, skips a beat, then all he can hear is the heavy _ba-dum ba-dum_ of his heartbeat fast in his ears. 

Will's expression is so open as he gazes at Hannibal in the early morning. His eyes gleam, brimming with easy love. He's so affectionate, lying contented on Hannibal's chest, stroking the patch of hair there. 

Hannibal fears he may pass out with the force of emotion that hits him. 

"Morning," Will says, nuzzling his face against Hannibal's chest. The light sting that comes with Will's beard against his skin grounds him. Distracts from the love that's come to a boil and is now overflowing, flooding the rooms of his mind palace. All that he is belongs to Will. It's dizzying. 

His hand falls from its place frozen in space and comes into contact with it's initial target—the curve of Will's cheek. The skin beneath his hand is warm, alive. He brushes an errant curl aside. "Morning, mylimasis." His voice cracks, betraying how disgustingly fond he is of this man. 

Will hums and wraps himself tighter around Hannibal's supine form. Will's nose digs into Hannibal's sternum and he is cracked open. It feels as if Will were trying to dig his way into Hannibal's chest, make that his home. 

Hannibal is horrified to notice his eyes are stinging—that Will has reduced him to something so pitiful as tears. 

A single tear runs down his face. The path it forges is hot. It feels like a brand. A mark of Will's own. 

Another tear falls. 

"Hannibal?" Will sits up, steadying himself on an arm perched by Hannibal's ribcage. He wipes the tears away with his thumb. 

Hannibal can't breathe. He grasps as Will's hips, digging his fingertips into the skin there. Feels the skin give and mold to his impression. "You've undone me. Remade me into an image of your own." 

Will kisses him, slow and uncaring of morning breath. He lingers as he pulls away. Tracing lightly over the lines of age that crease Hannibal's face, he says, "You've done the same to me." 

Something gives, bright and hot, in Hannibal's mind. Will is just as wrecked as he is... and it's beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a gif of Hannibal caressing Alana's face and it got me thinking..... if this was how Hannibal is when he's using affection as a manipulating tool..... how would he act with someone he genuinely loves? So I straight up decided he would Cry™
> 
> Please consider leaving a kudo and comment!! I cherish each and every comment like they're my children ❤❤❤


End file.
